Sarah
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: A light bulb lit up over Draco’s head. “I know! He’s suffering from a lack of romance!” Harry smacked him on the back of his head, glaring at him. “You know, Dray could have a point. You need a girlfriend,” Hermione pointed out to Harry. S in ABCDMHG


Disclaimer: The harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling, not me. I doubt I could write anythign of that size and quality. My head would probably explode after trying to write the first page.

A/N: I'm bored and sleepy and I don't want to study for Physics...(the usual). Anyway, this is the S in the ABCDMHG series. It's pretty short and drabbley.

* * *

Sarah.

Draco and Hermione cuddled on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, basking in the warm glow of the fire in the hearth. The room was practically empty, everyone having gone their own way: to bed, to study, or to sneak out. But mostly, it was bed. Draco, himself, felt sleepiness creep into him as the soft crackles of the fire filled his ears. His hands ran through Hermione's hair, the said girl having fallen asleep long ago with a book held tightly against her chest, even in her sleep. Her head lay in his lap, the curls falling over her face and being splayed everywhere.

Draco sighed and shifted his position a bit, noting the loss of feeling in his legs. He leaned his head back against a pillow and closed his eyes calmly. A yawn racked through his body as he lay there in a comfortable position with his sleeping girlfriend and his movements became sluggish. A sense of serenity swept over him. His eyes drooped closed.

And they snapped open.

And they drooped.

And they snapped open.

And they drooped, not to open again. Snores erupted from his figure, causing several Gryffindor sent glares to the sleeping couple. However, one in particular didn't glare. Instead, he smirked.

Harry walked over to the sofa which the pair had taken up, and he bit his lip in thought, contemplating his idea; weighing the pros and cons. Eventually, the pros won out and he reached over and poked his ex-rival in the ribs.

The blonde jumped up with a yelp, his hands flying to his abdomen, cradling his ribs with a pout on his face. In the process, Hermione was jutted awake after having her head collide with her boyfriend's chin. After a few clumsy moments between the two of them, accompanied by several apologies and glares, they finally settled into upright positions, both of their eyes trained on Harry. Harry, in question, was laughing his gluteus maximus off.

"You sadist! Why'd you have to do that?" Draco yelled in outrage, annoyed that the teen was laughing at their pain.

Harry clamped his mouth shut, his lips still twitching and his giggles still threatening to erupt. His emerald green eyes held a twinkle that reminded the two of Dumbledore. Biting on his lip, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I felt like it." At Draco's glare, he elaborated, "and you're sappiness was giving me a cavity." Harry cradles his jaw and turned his grin upside down theatrically.

Draco raised an eyebrow, the gears in his mind turning. He quickly came upon one conclusion. "You're just jealous! You're trying to take Hermione from me!" he accused seriously, pointing a finger at the dark-haired teen.

Harry laughed again,"Me? Jealous? Of you and Hermione? Yeah right. You're probably only saying that because you're scared that you'll have some competition for her heart. Luckily for you, Hermione is my friend. Just my friend." He chuckled to himself at the thought of her being something more, a funny grin on his face. Draco let out a relived sigh.

"Or maybe she could be…" Harry contemplated out loud, knowing full well that he did NOT like Hermione that way. He just wanted to mess with Draco's head.

"Hey, she's mine!" Draco defended, grabbing Hermione's hand.

Hermione laughed and pulled her hand away, "First of all, I'm not anybody's, least of all yours. Second, don't get too jealous. Harry is just teasing."

Draco gave a huff at this and crossed his arms over his chest in defeat. His eyes were trained on Harry, observing him thoughtfully. A light bulb lit up over Draco's head. "I know! He's suffering from a lack of romance.!" Harry smacked him on the back of his head, glaring at him.

"You know, Dray could have a point. You need a girlfriend," Hermione pointed out. Harry looked at her in horror. "We should set him up."

Draco looked like he could kiss Hermione, which he did do. This time, the laughter erupted form his own body and a crazy, evil look appeared on his face. "I know just the girl…"

"Who?"

"My cousin Sarah."

* * *

A/N: Dudes...there's nothing to read!!!!!! -sigh- -yawn- -groan-

Guess what? I'm gettin started on my NaNoWriMo idea...Hehe. Yes, ALREADY! I'm crazy, I know.

Please review. Comment. Favorite. Check out my other stories. Spread the love. ETC.

Yeah, this is one of the shorter drabbles. I'm to tired to do much else. And honestly, I didn't even know what to do for this. I had done ABCDMHG, without planning to do individual drabbles. It wasn't until later that I realized that some them would be a bit hard to work with because the characters had just decided on those certain words at random (IE Xylophone, Sarah).

I promise the next one will be longer...And keep checking back for the fic that fantasia-49 (SP?) had reqested. She had won my contest. Don't worry, I'm sitll working on that fic. I jsut want it to be perfect! Once my finals get over, I'll have more and more time for fanfiction...Until my summer school starts...

XOXO

Flame


End file.
